


Interruption at the waterfall

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate flashbacks 2x02, F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Crack fic one-shot story. Alternate and more hilarious version of 2x02 flashbacks. Oliver unintentionally interrupts Slade's and Shado's fun, causing for Slade to teach Oliver a lesson.





	Interruption at the waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Inspired by LEGENDS OF CANARROW from QueenCanarrowDeathstroke on FF.net.
> 
> An alternate version of 2x02.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I've seen men lose their minds, never be the person they once was." Slade said, referring to Oliver beating up one of the pirates to death with a rock.

"You think that will happen to Oliver?" Shado asked, worried.

"I don't know about that. Sara might be able to pull him out of it somewhat." Slade shrugged.

"So only time will tell?" Shado asked.

"Something like that." Slade admitted.

"What you said to Sara earlier, about you believing Oliver doesn't care much for you. Do you really believe that?" Shado asked as Slade shrugged.

"Just because the four of us are stuck in one another's company doesn't mean we all actually enjoy each other's company." Slade said.

"So this is you saying you don't enjoy Oliver's company?" Shado smiled.

"No." Slade admitted.

"Go on."

"You cannot ever reveal to anyone I ever said this but I don't mind the kids company. He's not the worse person I could be stuck on this island with."

"I knew you liked Oliver really." Shado said with a smile on her face. "Because if you didn't, you would have killed when you two first met and never, unless you cared, would you ever even consider going back for him and Sara. Don't worry." She kissed him softly and smiled. "I'll keep your secret that you care for them both really."

"I expect you to. Shouldn't form attachments on this island. Attachments are distractions and distractions are what gets you killed." Slade muttered as they kissed again.

"You ignored that rule of yours once." Shado whispered.

"I spend most days wondering if that was a bad idea." Slade said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

"I know. I know you believe that caring for people gets those you care for hurt but. I don't see things that way." Shado shook her head her head once before kissing him briefly, pulling back for a moent as they looked at each other.

"Shado, I…" Slade started but she kissed him again before he could say anything else.

"No. No words." She cut him off as they began to remove each others clothes while diving into the creek.

* * *

"Shado? Slade?" Oliver called out, looking for both and he approached the river and his face turned into one of a disgust as he covered his eyes. "Ewwww!" Oliver exclaimed in disgust and slipped on a wet rock and fell down when Slade and Shado heard " _splash_ ".

Breaking apart in an instant, Shado and Slade looked around to see where the source of the sound had come from, only to see Oliver, desperately trying to keep his eyes closed as he was scrambling on his feet in the water.

"I'm gonna kill you, kid!" Slade snarled and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind as he glared at Oliver due to the sudden disruption of his love activities with Shado, who just blushed deeply and raced to find her clothes.

"You're going to kill me?" Oliver called back, quickly covering his eyes. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to unsee that!"

"I'm gonna kill you very slowly and painfully." Slade growled, advancing on Oliver, who opened his eyes a split second, only to shut them again and trying to scramble out of the water in a hurry.

"Slade, I wouldn't do that." Shado whispered, biting her lip as Slade started to advance on Oliver, who started running blind and ended up hitting his face on a tree branch as he fell into the water.

"Hey, guys what's… WHOA!" Sara exclaimed in disgust as she covered her eyes at the sight of what was happening.

"Ugh... my eyes will never recover." Oliver groaned, rubbing his face from where he had hit it against the tree.

"Slade, put some clothes on. Then threaten him." Shado said and as soon as Slade realized the error and after giving Oliver a glare that could kill a mere mortal, he quickly put on his shirt and pants.

"Not bad, Shado." Sara laughed.

"You know I'm sitting right here!" Oliver moaned as he was covering his face, still hurt from hitting it against a tree branch.

"And your lover is more of a chicken than mine." Shado smirked back.

"OK. Can we just change the subject here please?" Oliver begged, rubbing his face.

"I agree. Now I'm gonna kill you very slowly and painfully, kid." Slade growled, slowly advancing at Oliver, while he was getting taller and taller as he was getting out from the water.

"Let's change the subject again!" Oliver retorted, trying to run in the water as Slade started to chase after him, about to crush every bone in his body, all while Sara and Shado laughed at their lovers' trying to kill one another. "Sara! Shado! A little help here!" Oliver yelled.

"You're on your own, Ollie!" Sara backed off as she eyed the furious Slade nervously and seeing the death glare in his eyes that Slade was throwing towards Oliver as they got on the shore and Oliver ran like hell.

"Kid, when I'm done with you, you're going to beg for Billy to give you merciful death!" Slade yelled, chasing Oliver as Shado and Sara giggled quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I enjoyed doing this.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
